


Wicked Game

by coffeerepublic



Series: this is not what i do. [1]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Play, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fellatio, Oral Sex, Original Character Name, Spoilers for SR2/SR3/SR4, Vaginal Sex, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeerepublic/pseuds/coffeerepublic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world was on fire and no one could save me but you.<br/>It's strange what desire will make foolish people do.</p><p>[Set after '...the Very Next Day' in SRIV.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Game

**Author's Note:**

> The title as well as the lyrics in the description are from the song 'Wicked Game', originally performed by Chris Isaak.
> 
> So, have a sexual fantasy featuring the notorious Mr. Johnny Gat.  
> Certainly the filthiest thing I have written thus far.
> 
> Enjoy!

When Johnny had died, her world had fallen apart.

She had done her best to hide it. She would never show that kind of weakness in front of anybody, least of all her crew. When it came to emotions, Shaundi was the one to ask. Not that Solveig did not have emotions. Of course she did. Anger. Bloodlust. Lust in the traditional sense. But sadness? Heartbreak? Please. Don't be ridiculous.

Still, here she was, hidden away in her bunk somewhere at the very back of the ship, alone. She wasn't entirely sure what the others were doing. Those who had known Johnny before his death were probably welcoming him back. Those who had not could count themselves lucky to be able to meet a legend in person.

A legend, that was truly what he was. The Johnny Gat. Back in Stilwater, he had been her mentor and the first one to give her stupid little life some kind of direction. She had admired him from the start. 

He was alive. Alive, after all that had happened. Alive, after she had buried him - or an idea of him, for lack of a body. Alive, after she had tried for years to get over his death and failed for just as long. Alive, breathing, still looking the same, still sounding the same, still the same old Johnny. Her Johnny. Alive, alive, alive.

But he had never been her Johnny, had he? There had been Aisha, and she had been amazing. The two of them had been marvelous together. And she had made Johnny happy. And it had been okay.

Then there had no longer been an Aisha. But the memory of her had been present. Solveig could not have tainted that memory by hitting on Johnny while he had been mourning the woman he loved. She may have been a sociopath, but she knew to pay respect when respect was due.

Then there had no longer been a Johnny. And a part of her had left with him. Even the grieving had not been her own - it had been Shaundi's. So she had ended up comforting her friend, avenging Johnny with the rest of the Saints - and never showing how irreparably something deep inside her had broken.

So why was she here and not out there with the others? For some reason, it had just felt too much. When she had first seen him again while 'rescuing' him from the alien facility, she had still managed to stay relatively well-adjusted mentally, at least considering the circumstances. Those circumstances bring a stark naked Johnny Gat who had massacred about three dozen aliens before Solveig had even arrived.

She had still managed to concentrate on the task at hand until they had escaped completely. As long as there were more zin for her to kill, she had been able to keep her emotions from getting the better of her.

But back here on the ship, that distraction was no longer given. So here she was, away from everybody else, with her heavy heart that could not quite decide whether it was or was not broken. He was alive. Not broken. But she had mourned him for years, and that would never not be true. Broken.

She jumped a little when she heard the weird sound the doors on the ship made whenever they were opened. Sitting up and planting her feet on the floor next to her bunk, she could see who had come to see her.

It was the person she wanted to see both most and least of them all. Johnny Gat. Despite her mixed feelings, she was not able to keep herself from smiling.

"Shit, Johnny! You surprised me." He returned her smile, though one of his eyebrows was raised above his sunglasses.

"You had to know someone was eventually gonna come looking for you. Are you hiding?" he asked, stepping in front of her and crossing his arms, a smirk still present on his - in her opinion - way too handsome face.

She hesitated before answering. "Hm... Perhaps." She went on to pat the mattress next to her. "Care to join me?"

"I was hoping you'd ask." When he sat, he left a few inches of space between them. Close enough to heighten her senses, way too far away for her taste.

"Really? Are the others that bad?"

"They're fine. And there's alcohol. Which always makes things better. But I'm not really in the mood to have a party."

"Say what?" She looked at him with mock offense in her expression. "Don't you want to celebrate the fact that you aren't six feet under? Or that you finally got out of that two-dimensional nightmare of yours? Because I'd say those are two damn good reasons to get wasted one or five times."

He simply looked at her in amusement. "I'm glad you haven't changed at all."

That made her blush and pray that the dim artificial light would not give it away.

"So," he continued. "If I have so much reason to celebrate, why isn't my boss out there to celebrate with me? Like old times?"

At that, she let herself drop back onto the mattress, leaning up on her elbows. Eyes closed, she decided to be honest. This was Johnny, God damn it. Her best friend. Maybe her only actual, close friend.

"Felt like I needed some time to wrap my head around all of that you-being-alive business. Still can't completely believe it, to be perfectly honest."

"I know what you mean. I'd kinda given up in there too. Thought I'd be stuck in the simulation forever."

"Well, for what it's worth, I'm very glad you're back, Johnny." Her eyes were still closed, though her voice had become more serious.

"Good to hear you say that. After you'd disappeared, I thought maybe that wasn't the case." 

Solveig finally opened her eyes to find Johnny looking at her. She couldn't quite read his expression. Damn those sunglasses he was always wearing.

"Don't play dumb, Johnny. The others might be fine and all, but there's never been a team like us. Never."

"You can't blame the others for that." She could hear the pride in his voice. "They're all little fish, and what are they supposed to do compared to the queen of destruction?"

She couldn't help but grin widely. "So, what does that make you? The king of destruction?"

"I'd dare say so. Wouldn't you?"

"I would. Fits perfectly." It did. The king and queen of destruction. She wouldn't have admitted it, but it did make her feel warm in her stomach to hear him say that kind of thing.

She sat up and shuffled a little to the side, closing the distance between them both. Laying her head on his shoulder, she took his arm into both of hers and hugged it close to her body. Her breasts were pressed against his bicep. She was pretty sure he would not mind.

He made a surprised, but not disapproving sound. "What brought this on, boss?"

"Stop calling me that, Johnny," she mumbled softly into his shoulder. "Fuck, I can't even tell you how much I missed you." It was unlike her to say such things, and she knew that he had to notice. But fuck it, he had been gone for so long. Now was not the time to hold back.

Next thing she knew, he had reached around her, taken her hips into his hands, and pulled her into his lap so she was facing him. He embraced her, pulling her smaller body into his large, muscular one.

It was around that time that Solveig realized he knew where this was going and was fine with it. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. He was not going to push her away.

She dug her face into the side of his neck, taking in his scent as he spoke up once more. Distinctly masculine. Like skin. Like gunpowder. Like home.

"In the simulation, I thought it was never going to end. I'd pretty much abandoned all hope. Then suddenly, you were there, Sol. And it was like seeing the motherfucking sun rising for the first time in years."

How corny was it to compare someone called Sol to the sun? Incredibly corny. And it made her happy. So, so incredibly happy.

She laughed softly into the side of his neck. "Have you always been such a sap, Johnny?" she asked, lifting her head to look at him.

He reached up with one hand, keeping the other one on her back. Once his glasses had been lifted off his face, they were finally able to properly hold each other's stare. The look in his eyes was intense enough to make a shiver run down her spine.

"I'm a man who's been dead for six years. Who the fuck cares about corniness. I'm here, you're here, and I fucking want you."

She leaned in to kiss him, Johnny meeting her halfway. The arm that was still around her dropped to her lower back, pulling her groin against his. There, she was able to feel his already growing erection.

While his tongue was exploring her mouth, she could feel the fingertips of his other hand on the part of her upper chest that the space suit left uncovered. They moved across her clavicles, down towards her sternum and back up, tracing along the ink of her gun tattoos.

She moved back an inch until their lips were barely touching anymore and gasped into his mouth.

"Fuck, Johnny, touch me already!" She knew she sounded desperate, how couldn't she? She was. She had been longing for him for so long.

The dark mischief in his eyes was unbearably sexy. Her eyes held his while she felt him pulling the zipper of her suit down as far as it would go. Then he reached inside, pushing the fabric to the side and grasping her left breast in his large hand.

She whimpered as he began to squeeze her flesh. He was being rough, but not quite rough enough to cause her pain, which she was grateful for. It felt perfect.

Whimpering into his mouth, she wrapped her arms around his neck and thrust her hips down into him, never breaking eye contact.

"Johnny..." she sighed against his lips when he ran his thumb across her hard nipple. "Shit, you really know what you're doing."

"Did you expect any different from me, Sol?" He smirked when he felt her shudder. She loved it when he used his nickname for her. He only did it when no one else was there which made it feel most intimate.

"Of course not," she answered softly as the fingers of one of his hands found their way into her hair, pushing the hair tie down until it fell to the floor, freeing the soft waves.

His grip on her scalp tightened as he pulled her backwards by her hair, making her arms fall to her sides and exposing the length of her neck to him. He went on to kiss, bite and suck on the skin there while pulling her space suit down her arms until it pooled around her hips.

His assault on her neck did not end. Her hands found the back of his head both to support herself and to keep him where he was. His hands found her breasts, taking one in each and playing with them. Solveig could feel the muscles in her pussy clenching when he teased both of her nipples at the same time. She wanted something inside - his fingers, his tongue, his dick, she did not even care at this point.

His mouth left her neck with a loud sucking noise, mostly definitely having left a bruise on the skin there. 

"Johnny," she sighed playfully. "You're wearing too much."

When she reached out to pull down his zipper, his hands caught hers and pushed them to her sides again.

"Actually, I think you're the one who's still wearing way too much."

He pushed her back by her hips. She obeyed his hints and got up off his lap, standing in front of him. Almost immediately, he went on to pull her space suit down her legs, allowing her to step out of it. Thus, she was left in nothing but her black underwear.

She stepped as close to him as she could and looked down, watching him as he took in her body. His eyes lingered on the pebbled peaks of her breasts for a moment before continuing their journey downwards.

He reached for her legs, placing his palms on the sides of her knees and slowly stroking upwards until they stopped at her hips. His long fingers found their way underneath the fabric from the bottom, his thumbs on her hips, the rest of them on her butt. Squeezing a bit, he leaned forward and kissed the skin above her navel, mouth open, leaving wet trails across her stomach.

"Shit, Sol." He paused to drag his tongue across her body once more. "You're a sight to behold." All the while his hands were playing with her bottom, his fingertips digging deeply into the flesh.

It seemed surreal to her to hear him say those kinds of things. Impossible. How could this even be happening? Her heart was hammering inside her ribcage. She felt her legs might give out any moment now from wanting him so much.

His head moved lower, below her navel, then lower still. He sucked on the patch of skin just above her panties while taking them into his hands, pulling them down. They fell to the floor and there she was, exposed to him entirely.

One of his hands made its way between her legs, stroking the skin of her inner thigh, higher and higher, until he had found what he had been looking for. She was positively dripping with desire.

"Damn, you're wet." His voice was raw and husky. "Didn't realize I had that effect on you."

She was not even able to pretend to be embarrassed. So she decided to forgo giving a verbal answer in favor of doing something else.

When she reached for his zipper this time around, he did not stop her. A good decision on his part.

Kneeling down between his legs, she pulled downwards until it would not go any further, exposing first his chest, then his well-defined abs, then finally, finally, the tent in his underwear. She had a second-long déjà-vu of him telling her about his eight-inch cock. He had not been lying.

She mentally thanked her own space suit on the floor for making it more comfortable to kneel like this as she reached into his and pulled the rubber band at the top of his boxers down just far enough to reveal the huge erection there.

Putting her hands on the insides of his still clothed thighs to steady herself, Solveig looked up to find Johnny already watching her intently. She gave him a tiny little smile and stuck out her tongue to lick the precum off his tip. The way his breath hitched was almost as delicious as the salty taste in her mouth.

She bobbed her head forth and back, taking in a little more of his cock each time and covering it in saliva. It did not take long before it met the back of her throat. Inhaling deeply through her nose, she went in further, swallowing around him a few times to take him deeply into her throat. Her gag reflex tried to protest, but she willed it to refrain. Once she had managed to get him inside in his entirety, she stilled for a moment, taking shallow breaths through her nose. Now and again, she had to swallow to keep him down, her throat closing around his cock.

One of Johnny's hands found the back of her head, softly stroking it a few times before moving to the side of her face, his thumb on her cheek.

"Shit, Sol. Your mouth feels fucking amazing... I'm not gonna take long."

With this promise, he grabbed her hair and wrapped it around his hand just tightly enough not to hurt her. Then, he began to move her up and down his dick. She hollowed her cheeks, sucking him in again and again, a dirty suction noise emanating each time he pulled back.

It did not take long for her jaw to feel strained, her gag reflex threatening to return anytime now. He had not lied however, and after a few more strokes into her throat, he stilled, holding her down against his groin as he came. After the first spurt, he let go of her, letting his upper body fall back into her mattress. She pulled back until only his tip was between her lips and waited until he had finished before swallowing. Bitter. Salty. Perfect.

Johnny seemed out of breath, his strong chest rising and falling. Solveig got up off the floor, her knees aching slightly. She ignored the pain in favor of climbing on top of him, pressing her upper body against his. Internally, she lamented that he was still mostly clothed while she was in the nude. She would have loved to feel more of his skin against her own.

"Now that was fast," she teased, kissing him so softly their lips barely touched.

He responded by pressing a harder kiss to her lips.

"I'm also a man who hadn't had sex in six years." He smirked. "And I have a woman on my hands who's a motherfucking sex savant."

Another kiss.

"Flatterer."

This time, he opened her mouth with his tongue, obviously not minding the taste of himself he found there. He teased her tongue with his for a bit before breaking away.

"Don't pretend it's news to you, Sol. Women like you know exactly what they're capable of."

"Maybe." She smiled at him and pressed a kiss to the side of his jaw.

His hands were petting her back, slowly moving towards her butt. There, he squeezed and pulled the cheeks apart, spreading her folds in the process. She could feel the cold air against her arousal. A finger teased from her perineum, through her slit, to her clitoris, collecting wetness in the process.

"Now let's do something about this." With that, he flipped her over, grabbing her hips and positioning her so she was lying on the mattress with her whole body. He moved onto her, his legs straddling hers.

"What are you propositioning?" There was a twinkle in his eyes that spoke of good things to come.

"You'll see, Sol. Just you wait."

Next thing she knew, he had taken one of her breasts and squeezed. He licked her nipple, covering it in saliva before blowing on it. When he finally began to suck on it, her desperation returned in its full glory.

She moaned and tried to thrust her hips up for some, any kind of friction. But Johnny sat on her thighs and his weight had her trapped. She closed her eyes and gave a light whining noise as he moved to her other breast and gave it the same treatment. Her legs were pressed together between his. The position made it impossible for her to find relief for the ache in her lower body.

"Oh God, Johnny!" The pleasure pulsed from her breasts to her genitals in small bursts. "Shit, shit, shit, please, just, for the love of God, do something!"

There was a quiet ‘pop’ as his mouth left her nipple.

"Can't help it, you have such nice tits." The grin on his face widened. He obviously loved making her beg. She did not mind. She would beg if she had to.

"Tell me, Sol, what would you have me do?"

She responded by trying - and failing - to raise her hips once more. 

"I don't know. Anything. Just... please stop torturing me. I need you." It was the truth. She could not think of anything she had needed more in her entire life.

"Anything sounds good." She realized she had given him an opening to take advantage of, but she decided she did not mind. Anything did sound good.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Johnny freeing her body. He moved lower and spread her legs, finding his place in between them. His large hands grabbed the insides of her thighs near the top, pulling them as far apart as they would go.

Then, finally, his tongue was on her. She cried out softly as he licked from her entrance to her clit in one stroke. It felt as though she had been waiting for this for eons. He paused, squeezing her thighs to get her attention - as if she were able to concentrate on anything but him.

"Delicious. As expected."

And then he began to suck her clit. She closed her eyes, feeling like she were falling into a dark hole where nothing existed but the sensation of Johnny between her legs. Not just that it felt amazing - no, this was Johnny. The only man she had ever felt this kind of emotion for. Even in her own head, she still refused to call it love. But if she had been honest to herself, she would not have been able to deny that there was nothing else it could have been.

He licked and sucked on her clitoris and she could feel herself growing ever more wet, if such a thing was even possible. The nails of her one hand dug into the mattress as she let the other one reach for his head, running it through his short, black hair.

He moved one of his arms across her hips, holding her pelvis down as the index and middle finger of his other hand began teasing her entrance.

She moaned, trying to express her desperation. She could feel her muscles contracting in arousal, inviting his digits inside. He pressed a kiss to her clit before finally giving her what she wanted.

His long fingers slipped inside her slowly and she could not keep herself from sighing his name out loud in satisfaction.

He paused for a moment, giving her clit a calculated lick before pulling out and pushing back in immediately. He set a fast pace, forcing her tightening muscles to accommodate him again and again.

Solveig could feel her release approaching slowly. With the combination of his fingers moving in and out and the tip of his tongue lazily teasing the center of her arousal, she was ready to welcome it.

But then he stopped moving and lifted his face from her.

"I need you to do something for me, Sol. That okay with you?"

It did not even matter what he would ask from her, she was willing to give it to him at this point. So she opened her eyes, meeting his dark brown ones, and nodded. She could feel how flushed her face must be, but that did not matter. Nothing except Johnny mattered to her now.

"Good." He took her legs into his hands and pushed them up towards her torso, changing the angle of her lower body. "Hold your legs like this." She obeyed, grabbing her own bent knees and pressing them against her upper body.

He placed his head in front of her center again.

"You told me to just do 'anything' to you. If this is too 'anything' for your taste, you need to tell me."

She wondered what he was going to do, but then he was sucking on her, his two fingers finding their way into her again, and she could no longer bring herself to think.

In and out, pushing and pulling, his wrist twisting around and his fingers along with it. Eventually, she figured out that he was collecting her wetness.

This was confirmed when he pulled them out, leaving her feeling empty again for a moment before one of his fingertips found her other entrance.

"Your cunt's amazing, but I'm curious about your ass."

Her thighs shook in anticipation as he circled the ring of muscle with one finger before slowly pushing the tip in. She willed herself to relax as he pulled it out before pushing back in, a little further with each motion, her natural lubricant facilitating the process. Once he had gotten about half of his index finger in, he leaned down to lick her clit again. Deliberate, slow strokes of his tongue that made her head spin as he pulled out completely. His middle finger, also covered in her fluids, joined the first one's position at her asshole.

Slowly, he pushed both of them inside, pausing over and over to give her the time to adjust before continuing. His tongue on her clit made the slight burn she felt bearable.

When he had gotten both fingers about halfway in, he replaced his tongue with his thumb, rubbing the sensitive organ in circular motions.

"You're doing great," he complimented. He had not even used swear words like he often did, and still it sounded so filthy she could barely hold on. She loved it.

"Are you going to..." She trailed off, moaning instead as he pressed down with his thumb and scissored his fingers slightly.

"...fuck you up the ass?" He finished her question and chuckled. "Not today. I plan on making you come like this." With said last word, he moved his thumb from her clit and pushed it into her pussy.

While she was still trying to wrap her head around the kind of fullness she felt, he went back to orally stimulating her. Could there be too much of a good thing? She felt as though she were going to collapse, to cease existing, to dematerialize. Too many sensations at once, his large fingers now completely inside her, thrusting in and out.

She wanted to beg him for something, for what she did not quite know herself. To go faster, to go slower, to... Overwhelmed, she made a mix of incomprehensible whining and keening noises when he forcefully pressed her pelvis into the mattress again with his free hand and rubbed her inner walls between his fingers and thumb. It was too much, her head grew cloudy and she feared she was going to black out, and then, just then...

She came. Loudly, desperately, stronger an orgasm than she could recall ever having experienced. For the seconds or maybe minutes that it lasted, he did not cease his ministrations, carrying her on the high as long as he could. He only stopped and pulled away from her when she powerlessly rolled onto her side, pressing her legs together. She was breathing heavily.

"Oh God, Johnny..." she whispered after a few moments, finding that speaking seemed too difficult a feat to accomplish right now. To be honest, she would not have known what to say right now anyways. She felt blissfully empty.

"Sol, can I...?"

She turned her head slightly to look at Johnny and saw from the corner of her eye that he had finally taken off his space suit and was as naked as her. He had grown hard again during their actions. The tip of his cock was red, it looked almost painful.

Too exhausted to answer, she just nodded at him slightly and lifted her upper leg a bit.

Johnny lay down behind her, leaving no space between their bodies at all. His chest pressed against her back, he held her leg up with one hand and pushed into her. Her muscles contracted around him in an aftershock from her orgasm.

The pace he set was quick, his thrusts deep. He pressed an open-mouthed kiss to side of her neck and let her hear the noises he made as he neared his peak.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of having him inside her. She would not be able to come again too soon, her orgasm had been too overwhelming for that. But feeling him inside her like this brought along a sense of intimacy she cherished.

Like before, it did not take him long. He stilled as he spilled himself deep inside her, sighing in contentment.

When he was done, he remained in his position behind her, wrapping his arm around her and digging his nose into the nape of her neck.

She laid her arm over his, entwining her small fingers with his larger ones.

"That was nice," she mumbled, eyes closed. She enjoyed his body warmth against her skin. She liked the way he felt, wrapped around her like this. He hummed in response.

After a few moments, when she had already decided he was most likely not going to say anything else, he did.

"That was overdue."

She felt him trying to pull her closer, but it was not physically possible.

"Way overdue," she agreed softly, responding to his unspoken confession with an unspoken one of her own.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I'd appreciate it if you told me what you think! ♥


End file.
